grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Kessler
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Grimm |relationships = Kelly Burkhardt, sister Reed Burkhardt, brother-in-law Nick Burkhardt, nephew Farley Kolt, ex-fiancé |job = Librarian |status = Deceased |wesenimage = |season1 = X |season2 = |recurring = }} Marie Kessler was Nick Burkhardt's 53 year old aunt. According to Monroe, in her youth, Marie Kessler had a bloody reputation in the supernatural creature world: his great-grandma's head was cut off and placed on a stick by Marie, to name just one of the frightening stories about her. Despite her bloodthirsty reputation, she was also viewed as something of a hypocrite by her fellow Grimm's for becoming engaged to Farley Kolt, a Steinadler! After this rejection by her fellow Grimm's, Marie cutoff contact with the Grimm's and apparently worked alone . Marie would later leave Farley to take care of her sister's son, Nick, and served as his guardian after his parents were killed. At some point she developed cancer and underwent chemotherapy that resulted in hair loss. Years later she arrived at the home Nick shares with Juliette Silverton without warning driving a sport utility vehicle registered in Montana towing a trailer Nick never knew she owned. She told Nick they needed to talk. Marie told Nick that he was one of the last Grimms, descended from the Brothers Grimm. She said, "I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous." Shortly thereafter, she was attacked by Hulda, wielding a scythe; Nick killed Hulda. Marie then gave Nick an object attached to a chain from around her neck. At the hospital Adalind Schade attempted to kill Marie, but Nick intervened. In Marie helps Nick on a case. While Nick is busy with this case, Captain Renard again instructs Adalind to try to kill Marie before she can share the information that will set Nick against Renard's group. This time he tells Adelind to hire human assassins. Nick has Monroe guard Marie as he can not do so while he is busy with the case. Monroe arrives at the hospital, and reluctantly guards Marie. While Marie and Monroe have a terse conversation about blutbaden and Grimms, Monroe sees a man stalking Marie's room. He follows the man to the basement and is ambushed by a second assassin. Turning to his blutbaden form, Monroe badly injured the two thugs, pulling off a gun arm, and so has to leave the hospital to avoid detection. He calls Nick to let him know that he dispatched two assassins, but that he could not be sure he got them all. Just as Monroe leaves a man dressed as a priest enters Marie's room and attacks her, but she fights back. Nick arrives in time to see Marie kill the pretend priest, but her body gives out from the stress, and she dies in Nicks arms. Her last words are to tell Nick to trust in his instincts and nothing else. Trivia *Marie arrived at Nick's Home in an SUV bearing Montana ("Treasure State") license plates . *Marie said she did not have contact with the (Grimm) family ; Farley Kolt said that he and Marie were engaged and that their engagement did not go over well with either family . Images 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-07.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-08.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-10.jpg 1x01-Marie-Kessler-Arrives-11.jpg Marie-grave.png|Marie's grave.